zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob-Nicole relationship
Jacob and Nicole are close friends. History When Jacob moved to Kansas him and Nicole have become close to each other. Nicole becomes really attached to him for example when he was switched out of her classes and into Zoey's she became very upset and thinks classes are more intresting with him around her. Jacob seems to think Nicole as a little sister and is always helping her out with. Nicole is secertly in love with Jacob and has no idea about his relationship with Zoey and that are dating, though when she finally realized it she got her heart broken and never wanted to leave her dorm again. Jacob really cares about her and let's her use his jacket when she is very cold. When Jacob learns of Nicole never returning to PCA he became so upset he was wanting to go with her to the all girls school so he gave her his blue PCA jacket and his sunglasses he always wore to her as a goodbye present and to show he really cares about her. Sometimes they text each other and tell each other they miss each other and that they will see each other again soon. Jacob made Nicole a necklace and Nicole made him a heart shaped necklace with a photo of her inside of it and a note to tell him how much she really likes having him as a friend. Before Nicole left Jacob made a playlist with their favorite songs. Nicole had a secret crush on Jacob and she was too afraid she would scare him away or Zoey would get mad at her for crushing on him. Names Jacole (Ja'cob/'N'i'cole) Nacob (N'icole/J'acob) Trivia *Nicole had a secret crush on Jacob. *When Jacob was in Kansas he became really close with Nicole as Nicole became close with him. *Jacob gave Nicole his jacket because she was cold and let her keep it. *Nicole learned Jacob's fear of fireworks. *They both made necklaces for each other. *Nicole always tells Jacob hi and that he is like a brother to her. *Sometimes both they do school projects together because the teachers said that Jacob and Zoey cannot work together since they are dating. *Nicole really wants to tell Jacob how she feels but is afraid she will scare him away and that Zoey would get angry. *Jacob was crying when she left PCA because it really broke his heart. He even shouted her name really loud and started failing every class because he hasn't shown up for weeks following Nicole's departure from PCA and 'his heart', though Nicole wouldn't want this to happen. *Nicole was very upset that she had to depart from Jacob and her friends. *Jacob gave Nicole the nickname Nikki which no one understands why but her. *Jacob never told Nicole about his mother. *Nicole told Jacob she will never forget him. *Jacob has been having nightmares about Nicole getting hurt as he does with Zoey. *Both Jacob and Nicole act like brother and sister. *Nicole got Jacob a Cleveland Browns jersey because she knows he is a big Browns fan. Category:Blog posts